La voix du destin
by simsala simsala grimm
Summary: J'ai le don de résumer très mal les histoires. Venez jeter un p'tit coup d'œil si ça vous tente :) !
1. Sommaire

SOMMAIRE

PARTIE I : L'INCONNUE

\- Préambule

\- Chapitre 1 : La découverte

\- Chapitre 2 : La décision [en cours]


	2. Préambule

**Préambule**

Rapport du 16 mai,

 _Après de longues années d'investigations, nous pouvons vous garantir que les résultats trouvés sur Silvers Rayleigh s'avèrent être véridiques._

 _Nos nombreuses recherches certifient ardemment que l'ancien bras droit du Roi des Pirates, vit désormais sur l'archipel Sabaody situé non loin de la zone proche de Red line. De plus, nous pouvons également garantir le fait qu'il effectue de nombreux déplacements pouvant durer pendant de long mois pour une raison qui pour l'instant nous est encore inconnue. Mais le fruit de notre enquête, nous a permis d'investiguer davantage sur une autre personne dont nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'identité ni le sexe, (même s'il serait plus que probable que cette personne soit de la gente_ **masculine** _). Ce qui est d'autant plus intéressant c'est de constater le lien qui unit nos deux protagonistes. En effet, vous avez déjà était témoin de nos doutes abondant sur la possible paternité cachée du Roi des ténèbres : Silvers Rayleigh. Nous vous avons envoyé d'ailleurs des photos ci-joint pour attester nos dires. Âgée sans doute de la majorité, vous constaterez sur les clichés pris par nos confrères, que cette personne a pour particularité de posséder l'épée de l'ancien second du Jolly Roger. Un signe prouvant ainsi une attache plausible entre l'ancien pirate et l'individu non identifié. Nous avons aussi découvert depuis peu, que ce même individu avait attaqué une cargaison transportant des civils et des hommes poissons destinés à être des esclaves sur l'archipel. En outre, non seulement d'avoir libérer tous ces civiles cet individu a également effectué une des missions confié par notre capitaine Monkey D Dragon._

 _En conclusion, avec les multiples photographies prises en cours de ces dernières années, et de nos quelques indications, nous pouvons très clairement vous attester que Silvers Rayleigh a bel et bien un enfant caché._

Cordialement,

Agent Rebel 0356


	3. Chapitre 1 : La découverte

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de pourvoir vous faire découvrir ma fan-fiction (qui n'est pas la première d'ailleurs.) En fait j'avais déjà écrit une fic'. Mais elle était pas top (trop gnan-gnan, pas assez en accord avec le contexte même du mangas BREF ). Du coup je me suis dis " Mazette ! Mais tu avais de bons éléments dans ta première fic' alors recommence !" De ce fait j'aimerais remercier Mamie Nyon alias Gloriasa pour les intimes (oui oui, je remercie un personnage de One Piece, c'est peu commun mais je le fait quand même ^^). Grâce à elle, j'ai pu imaginer l'intrigue de mon histoire (elle a abandonnée son titre d'impératrice parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un homme. Du coup je me suis dis "tiens ça pourrait être S. Rayleigh, puisque avant de retourner sur Amazon Lilly, Gloriasa a vécue sur Sabaody avec Rayleigh et Shakky. À partir de cette idée, j'ai pensé à un amour non réciproque venant de Rayleigh à l'égard de Mamie Nyon puisque celui-ci aime une autre femme qui porte d'ailleurs son enfant !). Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il est impérative de lire le préambule avant d'attaquer le chap' 1 ( c'est pour bien comprendre l'histoire^^). Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Je m'exuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je posterais le chapitre sans faute ultérieurement. Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla.**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers de One piece ne m'appartiens (malheureusement (T^T)** **) pas. Mise à part les Oc dont j'en suis la créatrice.**

 **Bonne Lecture les amis !**

* * *

 **Chapitre premier**

Imaginez-vous dans votre esprit un vaste océan clair et un ciel bleu éclatant, avec deux, trois nuages par ci par là. C'est fait ? Bien, maintenant, zoomer ce paysage jusqu'à y percevoir un point noir à l'horizon. Vous le voyez ? Tant mieux ! Quoi ?! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça peut bien être ? Très bien … zoomer encore. Mouais encore. Oui oui une dernière fois. Taratata ! Là c'est bon ! Et maintenant vous devinez ce que c'est ou bien … ? Oui, c'est un bateau qui vogue sur la mer. Oui oui, il fait beau… Non plus sérieusement, regarder aux alentours. Pas le soleil ! Regarder la mer, bon sang ! Voilà on y est, et qu'est ce que vous voyez ? Ouais des débris. Oh oui ! Il y en a partout. D'ailleurs si vous regardez tout à droite vous verrez un soldat de la Marine qui galère dans l'eau. Regardez C'est juste là. AHAHAH qu'est ce que c'est drôle mon dieu ! Hum… Oui bon, et sinon vous devinez le début l'intrigue ? Non ce n'est pas un bateau pirate ! Je laisse tomber, je vais vous raconter l'histoire, tel que je vous le dois maintenant.

Quelque part sur les mers dangereuses de Grand Line, voguait une des flottes de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, qui avait d'ailleurs laissé sur son chemin, des restes d'un navire de la Marine suite à une bataille.

Un jeune blond se tenant sur les rebords près de la proue du navire scrutait les alentours tout en méditant paisiblement dans son esprit. Paisiblement ? Ça, c'était avant qu'un drôle de personnage apparaisse pour l'importuner.

 **\- Blondinet Boy** \\(^∇^)/ **! À quoi penses-tu mon chou à la crème** **?** Demanda la personne de manière si exagéré qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il parlait toujours ainsi.

 **\- Ivankov ! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas m'appeler ''Blondinet Boy'' ou ''chou à la crème''** ヽ(`Д´)ノ **?** S'agaça le jeune homme en serrant du poing comme s'il risquait de lui faire un enchainement de combo.

 **\- Pas possible ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste ton prénom. Sabo ? Non mais c'est carrément moche mon p'tit gars** **!** Répondit Ivankov en agitant de la tête pour montrer son agacement.

Le jeune Sabo se mit à bafouiller des tonnes d'insultes, tout en imaginant pouvoir étriper son compagnon. Alors que ''l'ambiance'' était au rendez-vous chez les rebelles, le guet se mit à crier :

 **\- Oi ! Terre en vue les gars !**

Tous se penchèrent sur les rebords pour apercevoir leur destination : l'Archipel Sabaody. Pour un gosse cette endroit devait sûrement être le paradis sur terre, car qui dit parc d'attraction, dit barbe papa et tout ce qui s'en suit derrière. Sabo qui se réjouissait intérieurement de pouvoir accoster sur l'archipel lâcha un large sourire sur son visage. Ivankov en profita pour rappeler ce pourquoi ils allaient accoster sur l'îlot.

 **\- N'oubliez pas, que vous devez respecter les instructions selon votre groupe. Toutes les personnes présentes dans mon groupe c'est-à-dire le groupe un, aura pour objectif de découvrir l'identité de l'enfant caché du sois disant Roi des Ténèbres. Pour ce qui est du groupe de Sabo…**

 **\- Comment ça du groupe de Sabo ? Je ne suis pas dans ton groupe ?** Questionna le jeune blond interrompant le discours d'Ivankov.

 **\- Et bien qu'il y a-t-il ? Toi, tu te charges des livraisons d'armes de la Marine. C'est ce qui était convenu**. Répondit le rebelle à la coupe afro violette.

 **\- Quoi ?! On n'en a jamais discuté ! Puis j'te rappelle que Dragon t'as demandé de me former au poste de commandant en chef, t'as oublié ou quoi ?!** Répliqua Sabo.

 **\- Il y a un début un tout Blondinet Boy, et tâche de réussir ta mission si tu veux que je fasse un rapport élogieux à ton égard pour Dragon.**

Sabo n'arrivait pas à y croire. Aller chercher des armes ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on le réduise à ce stade là. À croire, qu'il ne valait finalement rien aux yeux de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il aurait tellement souhaité trouver cet enfant caché, et par la même occasion son géniteur qui n'est autre que Silvers Rayleigh d'ailleurs. Rangé dans un coin, Ivankov lâcha un petit sourire narquois comme pour narguer Sabo qui continuait à grincer des dents, puis détourna son regard vers l'archipel Sabaody. « _Silvers Rayleigh, père ?_ pensa-t-il intérieurement, _ça va savoir bientôt…_ »

Pendant ce temps là, sur une île tropicale, située non loin de l'archipel Sabaody…

De nombreuses secousses se déclenchèrent. Des arbres tombaient les uns après les autres. Des explosions retentissaient un peu partout. Dans cette atmosphère de combat, se trouvait une jeune personne vêtue d'un tee-shirt orange dissimulé sous une veste kaki muni d'une capuche qui cachait son visage, puis portant également un jean de couleur brut indigo. Courant à toute allure dans les bois puis esquivant chaque arbre se trouvant sur son passage d'une rapidité incroyable, on pouvait entendre les pas rapides provenant des sandales blanches puis ouvertes à l'arrière du personnage qui esquiva subitement une attaque explosive en s'éjectant dans les airs. Toujours élancé en hauteur, la jeune personne para trois attaques en quelques mouvements d'épée puis retomba à même le sol de ces deux pieds joints essoufflée. C'est à ce moment même qu'apparu dans la foulée son adversaire. C'était un homme d'âge mûr habillé d'une longue cape blanche et qui avait pour particularité de posséder à son œil droit, une cicatrice qu'on pouvait distinguer même derrière ses lunettes aux verres arrondis. Il avait également de longs cheveux blancs si ce n'est pour terminer sa description physique. Il tenait également fermement son épée qui pointa en direction de l'autre protagoniste.

 **\- Je dois avouer que tu as nettement progressé au cours de ces dernières années. Même si tu as commis une erreur tout à l'heure en m'attaquant inconsciemment.** Avoua l'épéiste à la longue cape blanche.

 **\- C'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui je compte réussir cet entrainement et ainsi je te prouverais que même en t'appelant Rayleigh tu ne me vaincras pas.** Répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton si déterminé, qu'il provoqua un tremblement de par la concentration de son fluide.

 **\- Je reconnais bien là mon enfant** , reprit l'ancien pirate ne pouvant point dissimuler sa fierté par un large un sourire, **mais tu ne devrais pas sous estimer ton bon vieux père. On n'apprend pas la grimace à un vieux singe tu sais.**

 **\- Et bien, moi je pense qu'il est grand temps de remettre cette citation au goût du jour.** Répliqua l'enfant à son père se projetant vers lui d'une vitesse ahurissante.

Finalement, l'entraînement se termina quelques heures plus tard avec la victoire de Silvers Rayleigh. Son enfant qui se trouvait à terre, s'agaça d'avoir perdu face à son géniteur pour la énième fois. L'ancien commandant du Jolly Roger balança une bouteille de saké, en gage de récompense malgré la défaite de sa progéniture.

 **\- Papa ! Tu sais très bien que je bois que pour de grande occasion !** Se plaint l'enfant de Rayleigh.

 **\- Mais c'est une grande occasion** , répondit le Roi des ténèbres attrapant le bras de son bambin pour le relever, **n'as-tu pas remarqué que notre entraînement à duré plus longtemps que d'habitude ?**

 **\- Certes, mais c'est encore une défaite pour moi.**

 **\- Un combat ne se vaut pas par la grandeur d'un exploit ou d'une défaite. C'est ce pour quoi tu t'es battu qui détermine la valeur de ton combat, tâche de t'en souvenir** , répliqua Rayleigh, **rentrons maintenant, Shakky doit sûrement s'ennuyer sans nous !**

À la nuit tombée, sur l'Archipel Sabaody et plus précisément à la taverne « Shakky's Rip-off » située au Grove 13…

 **\- Non ! Je refuse de payer ! Vous n'êtes qu'une voleuse** ＼(*｀∧´)／ **!** Beugla un homme qui tenté du mieux qu'il pouvait d'esquiver les chaises (et les tables !) qui volaient en sa direction, même s'il fut finalement projeter à l'extérieur des locaux.

Shakky, la dirigeante du bar termina comme à son habitude d'éjecter violement de son établissements les quelques clients refusant de payer. Avant cela, elle avait pris soin de les dépouiller de tout argent ou chose précieuse la rassurant intérieurement. Isolée, elle décida de se relaxer avec un café en lisant tranquillement le journal du jour. « _Le jeune Monkey D Luffy, une menace d'envergure ? Il a vaincu Crocodile, le Grand Corsaire !_ » Marmonna-t-elle, avant d'avaler une petite gorgée de sa boisson chaude tout en gardant un œil sur ce qu'elle lisait. Elle lâcha un soupir railleur, se moquant ainsi de la défaite du Grand Corsaire, puis tourna la page du journal. Arriva au même moment, Rayleigh ainsi que son enfant.

 **\- Tiens vous voilà !** Se réjouissa Shakky avant d'apercevoir qu'ils étaient trempés de la tête pied. **La vache, il a plut des cornes ou quoi ?**

 **\- Détrompes-toi, le temps est plus que convenable dehors** , répondit Rayleigh, **nous sommes rentrés à la nage après l'entraînement tout simplement.**

 **\- Tout simplement ? On serait rentrés avec une barque ça aurait été encore plus simple** (;￢_￢). Répliqua l'enfant du bras droit de Roger qui alla se sécher à l'étage.

 **\- Je t'en prie, tu me remercieras plus tard de t'avoir appris à nager**. Fit remarquer Rayleigh à son enfant, **et toi Shakky, ta journée ?**

 **\- Elle se résume à coup de poing sur coup de poing** , répondit-elle en apportant une chope de saké à l'ancien pirate, **d'ailleurs en lisant le journal, j'ai appris que Luffy au chapeau de paille avait battu Crocodile le Grand Corsaire**.

 **\- Ah oui ?** S'intéressa Rayleigh **, dommage que je ne puisse plus faire les quatre cent coups comme à la belle époque** … Continua-t-il en se commémorant des bons souvenirs qu'il avait vécus autrefois.

Alors que la gérante du bar continuait à scruter les infos que contenait le journal, elle écarquilla des yeux à la vue d'un article qui attira son attention. Elle le lut attentivement, puis s'adressa finalement à l'ancien pirate.

 **\- Dis-moi Rayleigh** , interpella-t-elle en crachant une bouffée de sa cigarette, **tu m'avais bien parlé du fait que tu voulais voler à la Marine des armes ou je ne sais plus trop quoi dernièrement ?**

 **\- Oui, d'ailleurs l'arrivée du convoie est prévue pour deux jours sur l'Archipel Sabaody, pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Parce que vois-tu, il est écrit noir sur blanc dans ce journal, qu'il arrivera à pont port ce soir sur la zone navale au Grove 55. Ces armes seront déportées vers la zone de marchandise de l'Archipel. Et je suis persuadée qu'ils prendront pour raccourcis le Grove 51.**

 **\- Ce soir ? Voilà qui change tout** … Dit-il tout en réfléchissant de la situation.

 **\- Je suppose que vous allez repartir maintenant toi et …**

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas prendre de risque comme la dernière fois** , répondit-il précipitamment, **je veux conserver puis protéger mon plus beau trésor de pirate. J'irais les attaquer directement au Grove 55.**

De ces derniers mots Rayleigh disparu subitement. C'est alors qu'apparu l'enfant de celui-ci.

 **\- Bah où est mon père ?**

 **\- Euh il est parti…** Répondit Shakky

 **\- Parti ? Comment ça ?** Demanda l'enfant du Roi des Ténèbres qui compris que Shakky lui cachée quelque chose de part ses agissements douteux en repoussant le journal dans un coin éloigné par exemple. **Dis le moi s'il te plaît.**

Shakky hésita pendant un long moment, mais ne put finalement refuser d'en dire davantage. Elle expliqua ainsi à l'enfant de l'ancien pirate où était parti son père en lui indiquant précisément le Grove sur lequel elle pouvait le trouver. Sans plus attendre l'enfant caché de celui-ci parti rejoindre son géniteur en prenant soin de remercier Shakky. Sur le chemin, l'enfant de Rayleigh oublia malencontreusement le numéro du Grove indiqué par Shakky. S'efforçant de s'en rappeler, notre protagoniste pensant avoir retrouvé la mémoire se fixa finalement comme objectif d'aller rejoindre son père au Grove 51. Belle erreur de sa part …

Sur une des zones navales de l'archipel Sabaondy, et par nuit tropicale au Grove 56

Les rebelles finirent par accoster discrètement sur l'Archipel. Ivankov était resté sur le navire pour parfaire les quelques dernières règles pour la mission de son groupe. Sabo lui, était parti bien malgré lui chercher les armes comme il lui a été exigé au Grove 51. Celui-ci ne pouvant retenir sa haine se mit à insulter intérieurement Ivankov. « _Espèce de choucroute violet …_ » Pensait-il. Ses compagnons qui avaient bien remarqué l'agacement de celui-ci, essayèrent tant bien que mal de le consoler avec des encouragements qui ont le don d'énerver davantage une personne déjà en colère.

 **\- Allez Sabo fait par la tête** (＾ー＾)ノ **!** S'exprima un des rebelles de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

 **\- Ouais c'est vrai, et puis ce n'est pas comme si Ivankov t'avais demandé de passer la serpillère sur le navire, chercher des armes c'est plutôt cool** (o^-')b ! Dit un autre.

Mais comme pour montrer son impatience, Sabo lâcha un énorme soupir ce qui fit taire les reste du groupe. Marchant de manière exagérée et d'un pas rapide, Sabo s'engouffra dans une forêt de l'Archipel suivi de ses hommes. Ils arrivèrent finalement au Grove 51. Examinant les alentours, le groupe rebelle de l'Armée Révolutionnaire remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait aucune présence ni aucune arme.

 **\- Et maintenant Sabo on fait quoi ? Il n'y a personne.** Demanda un des hommes de main de l'ancien noble.

 **\- Ouais, ce n'est pas normal. Kuma nous avait pourtant garantie que la Marine passerait par ici, non ?** Répliqua un autre homme.

 **\- Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'il est fait une erreur, il est le meilleur espion de notre Armée.** Répondit Sabo qui continuait à scruter les environs, tout réfléchissant.

C'est alors que le jeune blond pressentit soudainement quelque chose qui selon lui était anormale. Il fit un signe de la main à ses quelques hommes pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient baisser d'un cran leur tonalité vocale. Le jeune révolutionnaire qui était sur ses gardes ne manquait pas, de regarder ardemment tout ce qui l'entourait même les recoins les plus banales. Pensant, qu'il était beaucoup trop sur ses gardes le jeune blond décida de se retourna histoire de rassurer ses hommes.

 **\- Fausse alerte les gars ^^ ! Je me suis …**

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase un mystérieux personnage bondit sur lui avec une épée. Sabo stoppa par réflexe l'attaque de son adversaire d'un coup de tuyau. Leur force est telle que leur collision propulsa violemment les hommes de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. S'affrontant du regarde nos deux combattants avaient leurs armes collées tout en résistant à la pression que l'un dégagé contre l'autre. L'inconnue, d'un élan rapide lâcha prise puis enchaîna directement avec un coup de poing mêlé du fluide offensif. Accentuant la puissance de son coup, Sabo fut projeté à quelques mètres plus loin, sans pour autant avoir quitté le sol. Le jeune révolutionnaire rappliqua d'une vitesse ahurissante vers son ennemie. Leurs armes s'entrechoquer si violemment qu'on pouvait entendre les nombreux bruits sonores faites par chaque percussion. Sabo utilisa à son tour le fluide offensif à travers son arme projetant ainsi son adversaire. Les compagnons du jeune blond vinrent l'aider en tirant des rafales de balle en direction de l'inconnue, qui les esquiva tout d'abord à coup d'épée puis par un salto en arrière bien élancé atterrissant ainsi sur une branche d'un arbre. Alors que les hommes de l'Armée Révolutionnaire s'apprêtaient à tirer, Sabo leur ordonna d'arrêter car celui-ci avait remarqué une particularité intéressante chez son adversaire. « _Cette épée …_ pensa-t-il, _je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… Mais bien_ _sûr. Le rapport fait dernièrement sur l'enfant caché de Silvers Rayleigh… Se pourrait-il que …_ ». Après une réflexion de quelques secondes, le jeune blond rangea finalement son arme, puis marcha les mains en l'air vers l'inconnue qui était resté perché sur la branche de l'arbre.

 **\- SABO ! Qu'est ce que tu fous** (；°д°) **?!** Cria un de ses hommes.

 **\- Non mais t'es malade ! Garde ton arme sinon tu vas y passé !** Beugla un autre.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais. Et baissez votre garde**. Répondit le jeune homme.

Se trouvant à une bonne distance, Sabo décida d'arrêter sa marche pour discuter avec son adversaire.

 **\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je sais qui tu es. Je veux juste discuter avec toi, enfin si tu me le permets bien sûr.** Dit le jeune blond qui voyant peu de réticence chez son interlocuteur, continua malgré tout sa harangue. **Je suis Sabo, lieutenant de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Si je suis présent sur l'île, c'est par ce que j'ai pour mission de découvrir l'identité de l'enfant caché de Silvers Rayleigh.**

 **\- Ah non, tu te trompes Sabo** (*￣ **O** ﾉ￣*) **,** Répliqua un de ses subordonnés **, ça, c'est le groupe d'Ivankov, nous on doit normalement s'occuper des ...**

 **\- T'OCCUPES** **!** Répondit-il d'un ton agacé. **Je disais donc** , poursuivi-t-il, **je sais et je sûre que tu dois être cet enfant caché que nous cherchions. Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute… Tu es bel bien le fils de Silvers Rayleigh !**

Il eut un long silence. Sabo, ainsi que les autres rebelles regardaient ardemment l'enfant de Rayleigh attendant une réponse de sa part. Au lieu de ça, le sois disant ''fils de Silvers Rayleigh'' parti dans un fou rire interminable. Ne manquant point de surprendre les rebelles.

 **\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Je suis sérieux là ! On a découvert ton identité ! Tu n'as plus qu'à avouer maintenant** (｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ **!** Insista Sabo.

 **\- C'est vrai…** Répondit l'enfant caché du Roi des ténèbres. Vous avez découvert mon identité. **Mais êtes-vous sûr d'avoir trouvé toutes les informations exactes à mon sujet ?** Demanda l'enfant de l'ancien pirate du Jolly Roger.

 **\- Attends, y'a un truc qui cloche là… Mais tu …**

Et avant même que Sabo ne puisse termina sa phrase, l'enfant présumé de Rayleigh retira sa capuche dévoilant ainsi son visage aux yeux de tous. C'est avec la bouche ouverte jusqu'au sol et les yeux écarquillaient que Sabo et ses hommes de main observaient l'enfant de Rayleigh.

 **\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! MAIS …. MAIS** ….( ﾟДﾟ) ( ﾟ-ﾟ)( ﾟﾛﾟ) **!** Bégaillèrent-ils tous sous le choc.

 **\- Mmmh- ah haha** **j'adore vos têtes**! Ricana l'enfant du Roi des ténèbres.

TO BE CONTINUED ….

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez aimez ou bien … ? Donnez-moi vos avis. Je posterais la suite prochainement en tenant compte de vos commentaires. Sur ceux les amis ^^.


End file.
